


社会人2

by sashiko_345



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 南以颜喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	社会人2

社会人

这是一个，自以为自己o的a，和一个自以为自己a的o，在一起的故事。

南x七

 

具体设定见上文 

此文算是下一步福利的铺垫 本来想直接送关注过百的福利 但是写着写着 就开始完善南的人设背景 离福利越来越远…… 

嗯 为什么会这样呢？我想了一个理由：当然为了让福利看起来更爽啊！（其实就是我现在词穷了 故事发展到一个我没有探索过的地点 很难想象啊

另  
1\. 我在此过度阶段 小小地探究一下三方性别的平等问题 我主张：性别只是表象 抛去受性别的影响 大家都是一样的 想under或是up都随意  
2\. 《社会人》abo世界观：Alpha之间互相平等争夺权利、底盘、omega；健康存活到生子的Omega稀少，所以其他性别的第一态度是保护，第二态度是争夺，第三态度是毁灭，第四态度是……；Beta通过智慧，担当前两者性别群体的粘合剂。  
3\. 马古是个悲剧角色  
4\. 我现在的能力有限 想吃下这个大框架 还是有点困难（因为我的脑洞已经可以展开 成为两代人的血风血雨 大家应该可以从文章脉络里发现踪迹。可是年轻幼稚不懂事的我 却妄图把他们 塞进不到一万字的篇幅里 呜呜呜这简直是就是一步登天的沙雕行为！ ）但还是非常感谢老师们的喜欢、鼓励和点评！我会继续努力加油 通过练笔 注意用词的  
5\. 我是一个平时喜欢写些快乐的小甜饼 偶尔会抽风写点有深度的主题和框架的小无忧 谢谢

 

 

 

 

社会人2

这是一个，自以为自己o的a，和一个自以为自己a的o，在一起的故事。

南x七

 

 

 

 

3）

窗外有清脆的鸟鸣，周震南的手指头动了动，瞬间从沉睡中醒来，像一条鱼从水中跳起。他眯着眼，看清楚这里不是周家后，缓缓坐下。

周震南伸长胳膊，把脊背弄出了清脆的“咔嚓”声，发出舒服的低叹：“原来是那个alpha的地方。”

 

从他被冠上“黑道周家大少爷”后，脑袋里面就吊起了一个警钟，害得他不敢深睡。但是昨晚，那“钟”似乎失了灵，周震南等了很久，都没有听到什么动静，只能闻到劣质的烟味。

也不知道这个alpha是不是有神奇的功能。

平时要是身边人抽这种烟，周震南只是皱了眉，家里那个“爆竹”夏之光就会马上招人，把他丢出去。事实上，周震南并没有说过“讨厌”之类的话。只是这烟味，容易挑起他不好的回忆。他又想了几秒钟，觉得赶走一个无关紧要的人，对他，对周家来说并没有损失，于是他就放任夏之光这种“风风火火上九州”的作风。

毕竟，他现在要是想坐稳周家大少爷的位子，还是需要夏之光帮忙处理一些“背后两三刀”的人渣。人送“爆竹”称号的夏之光，很适合做这工作。

……

昨晚，周震南想着这些烦人的事情，不知不觉就睡着了。也不知道这个alpha是不是有神奇的功能，居然能让他，敢放松地睡一觉。

 

周震南活动了一下脖子，从床上站起来，观察着昨晚过于木讷的alpha的住所——这是一间一眼就能看到底的房子。

周震南觉得这儿唯一愉悦之处，是它带着一个可以勉强远眺的阳台——忽略掉几幢破败的矮小楼顶，还是可以完整欣赏到蓝色天空。

周震南眨了一下眼，注意到阳台上的一盆紫鸢花和烟灰缸，然后他的视线滑过室内墙角里的黑色电子琴、墙上定着的书架、堆满书的圆桌子、房间正中央摆着的深蓝色沙发椅背、门口摆着的几双鞋…….

就是没有看到张颜齐，难道他睡在沙发上？还是……走了？也不可能，因为地下live house的人不都是晚睡晚起吗？

周震南皱着眉，整了整衣服，穿上摆在床边的鞋子，轻轻走到沙发旁边，果然看到有个人躺着睡觉，手搭着旁边的矮茶几，呼吸很平稳。

周震南低头打量他蜷着的双腿，忍不住顶起腮帮子，无声冷笑：沙发又窄又小，他那么高一个人，居然能睡得下，还睡得这么好。

周震南微微偏头，无意识一瞥，居然在沙发旁边的垃圾桶里，看到了一堆纸巾团。脑中警铃大响，他警惕地马上低头，扯起衣服，发现黑色布料上，有几块颜色很暗淡。周镇南眯眼再细看，果不其然，看到了拿纸张处理的痕迹。想必昨晚，他一定是在张颜齐面前激情四射地…….发泄出来了。

又不是第一次被alpha服侍，周震南不知道自己为什么爽到喷这么多。

周震南渐渐想起昨晚被张颜齐套弄的快感——那双手温暖又极具技巧，贴心地照顾到他每一个地方……——周震南突地感觉脸上发烫，他狠狠瞪了张颜齐一眼，然后快速转头，悄无声息地离开这个房间。

 

4）

周镇南没有把“无功而返”的事情告诉姚琛，不然姚琛肯定一见到他就会笑：“哈哈哈，‘粥振蓝’，我想起来豆jio得里好搞笑哦！哈哈哈哈！”

照他们见面这次数，用不了多久，周家里外的好手都要知道“百战百胜”的周家大少在一个地下alpha那儿栽了一跤。虽然周震南也是一个花中蝴蝶，喜欢和不同的alpha玩，但他因为自身身体的原因，很少和大部分的alpha做到最后。

可是这头一次遇到，这么畏畏缩缩的alpha——张颜齐。他都开始怀疑那晚的自己，是不是不够性感，不够吸引人，才会让张颜齐那么不主动，连最后……都是看在他快要出事的份上，才肯“帮忙”。

唉……原来“失败”这么让人难忘吗？

 

周震南坐在周家的训练基地里，看打手们互相比拼枪技，脸色一片死寂。有几个打手瞄到他表情不好，还以为是自己的枪法太烂，于是更加专注于准星，生怕下一秒，这位“佛挡杀佛，神挡杀神”的周大少，会在背后给他们一枪，让他们终身体会到“一枪毙命”的精髓。

站在周震南旁边的姚琛把这一切看在眼里，脸上不动声色地溜出一个讥笑。

周震南看都没有看他一眼，直接就问：“你笑啥子？”

姚琛屏了笑，抱了手臂说：“我在笑你，两个月了，还没有忘掉那个alpha。”

“我…..”周震南下意识就要反驳，但一想到姚琛可能是故意挑衅，他就又慢慢躺回椅子，玩着手指头，避开回答道，“我只是尝过之后，就更加觉得，alpha、beta、omega应该都是一样的，不对他们下死定义。”

“呵，那你也不必，隔三差五地喊人来，进房间没半小时，又把人迷晕了，到我房间里发呆。”

虽然他们身边并无他人，但周震南严肃地认为，这件事情是不能明说的。于是他低头咳了一声，想提醒姚琛就此打住。

姚琛果然没有再说话了，只不过他只安静了一会儿。周震南先知先觉，刚想喊人把他拖出去，却听到他问了这样一句离谱的话：“你…….是不是感觉到自己的不同了？”

周震南抬头，不带感情地瞟了他一眼，黑白分明的小眼睛里融不进任何光。这是周震南对自己的设的保护色，每当他面对突发的不利的情况，都会想法设法让别人发现自己的情绪。就算面对姚琛，他也抑制不了这种潜意识的行为。

“我母亲说我是omega，那我就是omega。对外我可以说我是alpha。可是姚琛，我们不能有一点真吗？”周震南站起来，甩了甩额头的刘海，“另外，对马古的围剿，该收网了吧？”

姚琛看着他转身就走的背影，捏着嘴唇，对他的前半段话，若有所思。

周震南的父亲托付他照顾周震南的事项中，其中就有一项：纠正他对自己性别有误的认知。看来，这一项快要看到头了。毕竟，闷葫芦周震南自己主动提起这事——这可是一个他开始正面问题的信号。

末了，他像刚想起来似的，转身看着停止了训练的打手们，拿出气势，慢悠悠地，拿起桌子上的喇叭，缓缓开嗓：“今天的训练谁不到目标，明天就不能跟我去Queen执行任务。听到没有？”

明明姚琛只是像拉家常那样问话，那些打手却像是听到了严厉的呵斥，滑稽地严阵以待，大吼：“听到了！”

 

5）

那次和姚琛“不怎么愉快的谈话”后，周震南也没有再叫各色各类的人到他房间里。一方面是因为，他不想被姚琛抓着把柄嘲笑；一方面，周震南觉得，他有必要正视自己的身体，而不是一贯逃避。

 

周震南是在十四岁的第二天，分化完性别的。那天晚上，他全身上下都冒着热腾腾的汗气，挣扎着从湿透的床铺上滚下来，贴着冰凉的木地板喘气。他像是重新游回水里的鱼，感觉又活了过来。可是身上的疼痛像是在每个细胞碰撞……

这该死的分化！为什么这么久！

是alpha，还是omega呢？……拜托！千万要是omega啊！

周震南目痛苦地无声哀嚎：“为了我的母亲！为了我……”

他还没亲身感受到分化完那刹那的轻松，就因为过度的疼痛而昏死过去。等他醒来，就已经在周家的密室里，旁边站着白色大褂和黑色西装。

“周少爷，您终于醒来了。我是周家的医生马古，这是您的父亲，周先生。”

自称“马古”的白大褂脸上挂着假笑面具。周震南第一眼看到他，就讨厌他。站在他身边的人，周震南就更讨厌了：亲生父亲？会害他母亲整天哭，哭到眼睛坏掉？母亲被人杀掉的时候！这个亲生父亲又在哪里！

“周少爷，因为您较晚发育，所以分化时间过长，导致您的身体承受不了痛苦才失去意识。现在只需要按时喝药调息，就会恢复。”

周震南这才不再看那个黑色西装，慢慢盯向白大褂，他有个很重要的问题，现在就想知道答案，哑声问：“……请问，我是……”

“震南，你是alpha！你是我和雅儿的alpha！”黑色西装从严肃的脸上挤出一个微笑，抬起的手，伸了过来，又动了动手指，塞进了裤袋里。

周震南傻傻地张大了嘴巴，看着黑色西装。他不知道自己是被性别的事实打击到了，还是因为这个男人难看的微笑震惊到了。

他母亲曾经无数次抱着他，说南南一定要成为omega，不然会成为孤独的小王子，没有朋友，也没有玫瑰，甚至也没有小狐狸；母亲也抱着他，不止一次地说：“你父亲，是一个很温柔的人。妈妈很爱他，希望你也不要讨厌他，不要讨厌他这么久，都不来找妈妈，好吗？”

 

十四岁的周震南，把自己从活生生的痛苦回忆里拖出来，闭上嘴，吞了一嘴的唾沫，盯着黑色西装：“我……”他才开了一个字，眼泪瞬间就从眼眶里涌出。但他看得明明白白，黑色西装的表情马上变慌了，还很着急地推开白大褂，站得离自己更近了些。也许这个人是像妈妈那样爱他的……周震南接收到了这个讯息，才敢哭出声，“我妈妈死了，你为什么不来找我们！我妈妈她死了！”

那个时候，周震南不清楚自己是不是听妈妈的话，原谅了这个男人；还是想凭借着血缘，有个安稳之所——毕竟母亲死后到他性别成功分化的中间那段时间，他一直在亲戚家里流转。他受够了像个皮球，被踢来踢去。他只是分化晚，又不是先天性残缺。

“对不起震南！爸爸会补偿你的！你还小，有些道理，还不懂……爸爸现在终于找到你了，可以原谅爸爸吗？”

周震南点了点头，瞟了一眼被挤到黑色西装后面的白大褂，发现他脸上还是挂着假笑。心细的周震南觉得有些微妙，但他当时并没有察觉出那个假笑背后的真正意思。

因为周震南心里满满都是母亲的意愿：“南南必须是omega。”彼时，他还小，并不知道“性别体系”，自然也不明白，他为什么一定要变成omega，为什么不是alpha或是beta？

他不懂为什么。只知道照着母亲的话做，因为母亲是不会害他的——母亲惨死的那天，似乎有预感，诓他去朋友家玩三四天，再接他回家。是他不乖，偷偷跑回家，看到了一群陌生人围着一个漂亮阿姨从单元楼里走出来。

他像一只警觉的小动物，装作找小伙伴玩的小孩，从他们身边跑过。在附近的阴影里，躲到第二天，才敢回家。

没想到，他推开没关拢的门，看到的只有满地的血和凌乱的脚印，母亲躺在地上，像是睡着了，怎么推都推不醒……

……

 

周震南从那时，就一度秉承母亲遗愿——“作个omega”——到今天，已经有五年了。

这期间，周家一直对外宣称“周家大少是难能可贵的S级alpha”，可又因为他平常，总是做出不同于alpha的omega做派，所以导致，黑道上也有在传他是不同寻常的SS级beta。

另一方面，周家也是CQ道上的一方霸主。周震南出自周家，本就带了天生的威风。道上任何一家，对周家大少爷的任何一个态度变化，都相当于是给周家脸面和眼色。时间久了，他们浑水摸鱼的态度，倒促成了对周家大少爷和周家更深的顾忌。谁都拿不准对周家大少爷，用什么态度最合适。 毕竟周家说他们大少爷是S级alpha，可周少爷似乎更喜欢拿自己当omega对待。当周家收了个beta当义子养后，道上又开始传周大少是个SS级beta。总而言之，这外界对周震南的性别之争，从没有统一的想法，各成己派。

周震南的父亲这才不管不问他一系列的荒唐做派。原先他不明白，一个好好的alpha，为什么要作践自己？虽然他爱周震南的母亲，也还是不能理解她和周震南——omega虽然是一个大家争着保护的群体，但作为omega，就真的那么安全吗？因为同时，omega也是一个大家都在不顾情面地争夺。所以现在他依然也不明白周震南母子的想法。 他知道儿子是利用了道上对三类性别人群的态度，整天与不同性别的人厮混，借此混淆自己的性别——在他看来是漫天扯幌子的行为，却得到了大家的忌惮——周震南父亲觉得甚是意外，他跟姚琛曾聊过这个问题：“我以前以为‘一个alpha认为自己是omega’是个很严重的问题，但如今看来……”那个时候，姚琛20岁，刚刚被收为周家义子没多久。他眯着眼睛笑：“周叔，既然这对周家没有坏影响，那就由着他去吧。他承不承认自己是alpha，又有什么关系呢？我会看着他的。”

 

周震南晃了晃脑袋，看清了他现在坐在蹦迪酒吧——The Queen——他在这里已经扮演了一周的“周家旁系纨绔子弟”。他叹了口气：为什么扮演游手好闲的人，反而要比平时更累了？周震南拿起桌上的岩石杯，轻轻摇了几下，看着透明的冰块的威士忌里沉浮，与杯壁碰撞，发出诡异的光泽。

“周少爷，您刚刚脸色可把我吓到了呢。”

“是吗？”

周震南看也没看身边的女性omega是谁，抓过那人的脑袋，找到嘴巴，就喂了一口酒过去。她身上喷的香水闻起来已经到了后调，在味道和视觉尽失的蹦迪夜吧里，是有独特的存在。

“周少爷。”

“说？”周震南这才微微抬起头，盯着那透明的棕色液体滑过她光滑的下巴、修长的脖颈，然后色情地滑入了黑色的紧身衣里。然后他才仰起头，垂眼去看这个女人。

Omega甜美的嗓音，配上那副姣好的面容，真是难得意见的美物。

周震南在心里暗自评价着。

这个女人并不是普通的女性Omega。据线人报道，她是唯一一个，经常出现在马古身边的女性Omega，甚至还被带去地下live house听过几次演出。

现在，她出现在身边，显然是被马古安排了任务，潜伏到他身边。没想到居然是派这个贴身的女人，周震南略感意外。当年那么厉害的马古，该不会已经沦落到没有人手的地步了吧？

周震南心里想着勾心斗角的事情，面上却是带着正值年少的单纯。因为此刻她也演着戏，正用秋水般的眼睛，深情地望着自己：“我还以为，周少爷今晚不会和我对视呢。”她一边说着，她原本放在自己腿上的手，慢慢爬了过来……

周震南从正式回到周家，每天都在接受严格的训练。这点调戏，对于他来说，是小菜一碟。于是他就放松起来，靠着沙发，装作害羞的样子，看着这omega慢慢施展招式：“姐姐，你对我的尺寸满意吗？”

女人凑到他耳边，热乎香甜的气息擦过他的耳廓：“道上传周先生什么性别的，都有。我第一次看见周先生，还以为您也是omega呢.......您身上的秘密可真多呢。”

原来是知道他是道上周家的“周少爷”，而不是周家旁系。周震南有点吃惊，看来他小看马古的警觉性了。既然被发现了，那也不用继续装周家旁系那些，没见过市面的小年轻了。周震南微微起身，俯向女人，色情地呼出一口气：“既然姐姐想知道，那我就送姐姐一个秘密吧？......我有时候，想干别人，有时候……”周震南学着她的招式，还了回去，“也想被别人操。”

女人身子骨瞬间就软了下来，像团烂泥贴在周震南的怀里。周震南不知道为什么，突然就想到了第一次逮捕张颜齐的场面。

那个时候，也有一个omega缠住他。不知道他那个时候是什么心情——是想把她带回家吗？……可是看他避犹不及的态度，完全不像一个alpha。饶是早已混熟三类性别的周震南，也猜不出张颜齐究竟是什么性别。

张颜齐背景简单，又不会存在他这种故意弄乱风声的情况。有时候世界是很简单的，别人传什么，兴许真相就是什么——就像他，道上传他是alpha，他的出生证明就是一个证据；道上传他是omega，他的想法和表现，确实也是证据；道上传他是beta，那的确是被风向扰乱了头脑，胡传的一种说话。

想到这里，周震南忍不住笑了起来。

 

“周少爷，您又走神啦！是我的技巧不够到位嘛？”女人娇嗔的一句话，让周震南再也忍不住，皱起了眉毛。

他眯着眼睛打量了一会儿女人，抬手摁了摁耳朵里的无线耳机：“你很厉害啊姐姐，你看，我都有反应了不是？不是你的原因，是我对你没兴趣罢了。”他看着女人变色的脸，脸上再也不掩饰冷笑，“姐姐就不要再装了，我知道你是马古的人。我很奇怪，你们都知道我是alpha，晓得在酒里下药；怎么就不知道，我经常像玩儿一样喝催情剂？”

“我早一个月前就知道马古藏在这里。这几天我在这儿坐着，只不过是等诱饵上钩，我好亲自确认。”周震南站起身，在僵住的女人脸上亲了一下，“这是给姐姐的奖励，我刚刚很舒服——想必姐姐是被马医生一手调教出来的吧？不过，我不知道，姐姐有没有尝试过两种催情药打破抑制剂的魅力？”

女人脸上再也绷不住，想站起来逃跑，却发现自己被不知何时冒出的强壮男人按在原位。

“看来马古已经走投无路了，派出来的人，比当年杀我母亲的女人弱太多了。”

周震南一挥手，那个打手就掰开女人的嘴，挤破一颗红色的胶囊，丢了进去。他看着女人无力挣扎的丑样，那双黑白分明的双眼，闪过一道寒光。

 

6）

年少时，周震南就对马古有个不好的的判断——他第一眼在密室见到马古，就觉得微妙。事后，这个判断也被证实了。这件事，也佐证了，他的灵敏程度和感知危险的能力，非同寻常。这种能力仿佛是小野兽的本能。

 

马古在他成年前夕，终于动手杀害了周震南的父亲。他想伺机通过还未坐稳周家大少爷的周震南，操控整个周家。可是他忽略了人类的本性。

周震南的父亲面对周震南母子，是温柔的，是有致命漏洞的。可他面对黑道，始终都是冷酷的，并拥有强硬的手腕。马古自认为跟了周震南父亲很多年，以为完完全全看透了他的为人，没想到还是被防了一招——周震南自从被找回来，他狠心的父亲，就把他当成了一个学习的机器，用短短三年，把所有的都交给了他，包括冷血和真心。

螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后——周震南就是那只黄雀，虽然是被螳螂亲手养大的。

 

事情败露后，马古什么都没来得及带，就从周家落荒而逃。那时周震南已经满了十八岁，凭借着清洗周家的手段，获得了 “神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛”的称号。

他面对父亲的死亡，心有不甘，继而又查出了母亲惨死的真相——果然都是马古所作！他跟着周震南父亲多年，有时候也会帮忙打理，时间久了，就生出贪婪。那十几年，周家的掌家人无后，都是他这个黑道医生所为——周震南的出生，完完全全是个意外。

 

而今天，这一切终于要结束了。不枉周震南这一年，从四面八方利用自己的威信，斩断马古的所有力量。

 

7）

这一场“钓鱼赛”，从他第一次遇见张颜齐之前，就开始了。可以说，那次live house的巧遇，也是个意外。

 

周震南离开舞池边的卡座，朝着The queen的0702包间走去。刚刚线人在耳机报，在0702里发现了耽于酒色的马古。没想到他出逃的一年里，竟完全不顾医生的禁忌，像是穷途末路的商纣王。也许他是因为发现自己，无论做什么，结果都会石沉大海吗？ 

 

“挫败感，真是折磨一个人的最高境界。”

周震南咧起嘴，发出一个冷笑：谁叫他当初万恶做尽、天算地算，却漏算了他这么一个意外。

 

“周震南！我发现，你天天想的辣个alpha也在这个包间，我rm他怎么发-情了？”

周震南脚下一趔趄，听到军师兼多年损友的姚琛声音在耳机里炸起，不由头痛，皱着眉，揉了揉耳朵：“你能不能小声一点？你能不能不要每次，干这种大事，都冲在我前面？我又不是小娃了！我严重怀疑你要抢夺我的位置！”

“我哪里敢哦‘粥振蓝’！我只是答应了周叔要保护你，不是跟你说了几百遍了吗？”

出任务成功后，姚琛那容易一咋一呼的声音，很快让周震南从想变成“快刀斩乱魔”的心态里转变出来。

这人太讨厌了！周震南想着哪天把姚琛毁尸灭迹，很快就要走到了0702房间门口：“你刚刚说什么啊？我完全没听进去。”

“哎哟！‘粥振蓝’！你什么时候能改掉忽视我话的坏习惯？我说！张颜齐也在这里面！他好像被下-药了！而且这里，似乎有一个omega也发情了。还好现在有行动力的alpha，都是我们的人。要不然等他被打残了，你就抱着一个残疾人哭吧。”

“张颜齐怎么在这里？我-他-妈今天倒了什么霉运！被一个恶心的女人揩油就算了，还被你抢了风头！”周震南站在包间门前，冲着姚琛抱怨。

“你能不能对着我，收着你那‘爆竹’脾气。你说夏之光‘爆炸’，我看你比他还厉害。”姚琛等了半天，也没见门被推开，疑惑问道，“你不是到了吗？怎么不进来？……我们现在怀疑，张颜齐就是那个发情的……”

他话还有半截没出来，就被突然向内倒地的门吓了一跳，断在喉咙里，哽了他一下。这门带起一阵风，虽然姚琛闻不出空气里的味道，但是站在门口的周震南却像是被影响到了。站在包间最里面的他，都能看到包间门口的周震南的眼睛，红完了。

“你说……omega？”

姚琛吓了一跳，头一次看到百毒不侵的周震南会被一个发情的omega影响到。但他现在，已经从任务成功的喜悦里，脱离了出来。他看看四周默不出声，站在原地的打手们，声音又变缓了：“是啊，刚刚突然有个omega发情引发混乱，查了一下才发现是张颜齐。”

 

8）

周震南并不记得他是怎么离开The Queen酒吧的。当他有点清楚意识的时候，他已经回到了周家的卧室，并企图把浑浑噩噩的张颜齐丢进浴缸里。

姚琛一路跟着他，此时架住了他的手，阻止周震南荒唐的行动：“周震南！停停停，我们还不知道张颜齐为什么会变成omega。你把丢进冷水里，是想让他得死吗？”

“他就是omega。”周震南觉得自己又开始胡言乱语，可是他的本能和警钟，在提醒他，他是对的。

“什么？”姚琛楞了一下。

“我说，张颜齐和我一样，都在装！他是个omega，却在装alpha，还装得挺成功的。还把你都骗过去了。”说到这里，周震南抬头瞪了一眼姚琛，“还有，我这浴缸装混了热水，不是冷水！”

姚琛也是个聪明人，他脑子一转，马上想得明明白白——张颜齐像周震南一样，因为一些原因，掩藏了自己的性别——不过他不觉得这是他情报收集的失误：“不是我被骗啊，是他身边好朋友和地下都这么说。而且我们道上的规矩，你又不是不知道，面对隔行隔业的情报，第一要义是相信。”

“行吧，”周震南看了姚琛半天，也没见他有主动离开的意向，忍不住踢了他一脚，“知道一个omega和一个alpha在一起，会发生吗，beta？还不给我出去！”

姚琛耸着肩退出出去，还忍不住嘲了他一嘴：“你现在承认你是alpha了？我周家omega大少爷？”

“现在是我想干人了！”周震南听了，甩甩额上半湿的刘海，笑着怼回去：“帮我把门关上！”等姚琛把门关上了，他又报复性地补了一句：“这都什么社会了，伟大的奉献主义者还把人框死在性别里啊？”


End file.
